Just a moment
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Sombra e silêncio. Tudo o que eu tinha de você. - Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **Projeto Broken, da seção DG do 6v, item Máscaras

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley – é, você não leu errado. Sim, a fic é minha.

**Capa:** por Kolly – link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** Sombra e silêncio. Tudo o que eu tinha de você.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** no one

**Finalização: **19 de abril de 2009

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Just a moment**

Ginny olhou para Draco. Ela ainda não conseguia decidir se detestava ou não aquilo.

Aquele quarto impessoal em um motel qualquer. Aquela hora rápida que ela ansiava com todas as suas forças. Aquele toque frio e ao mesmo tempo tão ansioso quanto o seu. Aquele silêncio quando finalmente paravam para se olhar quando a ânsia pelo contato e o desejo em si já estavam aplacados.

Ela um dia já gostou de olhar para Draco Malfoy.

No começo, gostava do tipo. Delicado e másculo ao mesmo tempo, assim como Harry. Diferente de seus irmãos. Diferente de todos os meninos que se aproximavam dela.

Não que Draco tenha se aproximado dela em algum momento. E, por muito tempo, ela sequer considerara essa hipótese. Ela precisou que estivessem fora do colégio para perceber que os olhos cinzas não eram somente hostis. Precisou que estivessem longe da rivalidade entre Slytherin e Gryffindor, da rivalidade entre sangues puros e mestiços, da rivalidade entre Harry e seguidores de Voldemort para que conseguisse ver Draco como alguém com quem poderia se relacionar.

Precisou que fossem adultos para ver que aquele homem que buscava o filho da mesma idade que o seu na mesma escolinha que freqüentavam era na verdade seu conhecido há muitos anos. Que a voz que a cumprimentava solenemente todas as manhãs antes de seguirem para seus empregos era a mesma que xingara sua mãe em um passado distante.

Mas no fundo ela sabia que não conhecia aquele homem que a convidou para um café em uma manhã particularmente fria. E foi naquela mesa, enquanto bebiam em silêncio e toques eventuais que a fazia o olhar com desconfiança, que ela entendeu que eles nunca teriam palavras. No fundo, eles não tinham uma história, não tinham um mundo em comum e não tinham assuntos a tratar. Eram somente duas pessoas que se tangenciavam, toques pontuais e eventuais como os que aconteciam então.

Eram pessoas de momentos, e não precisavam mais entre eles. Já tinham suas histórias, seus mundos e assuntos com outros, fora dali. Coisas que se tornaram motivos para esquecer conforme surgiram os momentos _deles_.

Ginny nunca saberia dizer porquê começara com aquilo ou se queria parar. E ainda não sabia dizer se os olhos a incomodavam ou lhe davam o conforto familiar de que precisava naquela situação.

Ela acariciou o contorno do rosto do loiro e ele piscou, sonolento, beijando a ponta de seus dedos suavemente antes de voltar a olhá-la. Havia uma sombra no cinza que sempre estava lá, menos enquanto eles se amavam. Era só um momento, e ao ver os olhos dele brilharem com aquela fúria, ela entendia o quanto ele precisava daquilo.

Era a mesma sombra dos olhos de Harry, dos olhos de Mione, dos olhos de George. Mas Gnny não se sentia capaz de afastá-la dos olhos dos outros, somente dos de Draco, durante aqueles poucos segundos.

Talvez fosse por isso que se despiu tão facilmente de todos os seus poréns e se entregou para ele. Ela também precisava esquecer um pouco a Ginny mãe, a Ginny filha, a Ginny esposa, a Ginny amiga, deixando cair os pedaços que a compunham junto com as peças de roupa no chão para ser somente o brilho dos olhos de Draco durante aqueles segundos.

E quando tudo acabava, e a sombra e o silêncio os envolviam, ela corria os dedos pelo seu rosto, porque queria entender. Entender o que havia por baixo daquela expressão que não lhe dizia nada, que tipo de homem se escondia por trás daquela máscara que a encarava, na verdade nem cansado, nem satisfeito, nem entregue, nem ausente. Nem companheiro, nem ameaça.

Seus dedos e seus lábios o desenhavam em uma tentativa muda de trazê-lo para ela, de fazê-lo real, de tê-lo um pouco além daquele momento. De poder levá-lo com ela depois que ele se erguesse daquela cama, se vestisse e saísse do quarto com as únicas palavras que eram certas entre eles.

- Eu volto amanhã.

**FIM**

**NA: Fic dedicada ao Shade, que eu sei que vai ficar felizinho ao saber que eu escrevi outra DG.**

**Espero que gostem, pessoas, e quero comentários XD**

**Beijos!**


End file.
